


Il n’est jamais trop tard pour se réveiller.

by Kalikama



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-13 00:12:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalikama/pseuds/Kalikama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Os écrit pour un défi : La première fois de Charlie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il n’est jamais trop tard pour se réveiller.

**Author's Note:**

> Béta : SoSweetySoCrazy
> 
> Banniere By: Slakware
> 
> Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins.
> 
> Les Critères de mon défit.
> 
> \- La première fois de Charlie avec le personnage de ton choix.  
> \- Lemon obligatoire bien sûr !  
> \- Pas le jeune Charlie... mais celui de maintenant hein !  
> \- Sa première fois avec un homme
> 
> Merci de me suivre dans cette aventure !!!
> 
> Kali

 

**  
**

**  
**

Elle était de retour ! Voilà la nouvelle qui parcourait Forks depuis le début de la semaine… Moi, je ne savais pas comment prendre cette nouvelle, j'allais enfin pouvoir la revoir. Elle : Renée ma meilleure amie d'enfance, la femme que j'avais toujours aimée. Pourtant je ne lui avais jamais rien dit. A l'époque elle était trop bien pour moi. Tellement belle, tellement joyeuse et insouciante qu'un de ses sourires illuminait toute la pièce où elle se trouvait. Elle avait tellement de rêves, d'expérience à vivre loin d'ici. Moi, Charlie Swan je n'aurais pas pu lui offrir la vie qu'elle méritait. J'étais trop introverti, trop effacé et surtout Forks était ma maison, jamais je n'aurais imaginé vivre ailleurs alors je m'étais tu. Je l'avais laissée vivre sa vie oubliant mes désirs pour qu'elle soit heureuse.

Je l'avais vu partir se marier avec ce sportif, avoir une charmante petite fille : Isabella dont j'étais devenu le parrain… Mais là elle était de retour ! Brisée par l'homme à qui elle avait donné sa confiance. Alors tout allait changer, j'allais enfin pouvoir espérer une place auprès de celle que j'aimais. Sa fille deviendrait la mienne. Nous serions enfin heureux, une famille comme celle dont j'avais toujours rêvé. Et à quarante-cinq ans je pourrais peut-être enfin goûté au plaisir de la chair. Je n'avais jamais sauté le pas, aucune femme ne lui arrivait à la cheville.

Mais c'est bien connu les choses ne sont jamais aussi faciles que dans nos rêves et cela je l'ai appris encore une fois à mes dépens.

La femme de mes rêves avait emménagé dans l'ancienne maison de ses parents. Un soir où j'avais fini tôt, j'avais pris mon courage à deux mains pour aller frapper à sa porte et pour lui proposer mon aide pour les petit travaux d'entretiens de la maison qui n'était plus toute jeune. J'étais nerveux c'était rien de le dire, cela faisait plus de 20 ans que l'on ne s'était pas vus. Comment réagirait-elle à l'image que je donnais aujourd'hui ? Dans mon uniforme de policier pour la première fois je me sentais ridicule, pas assez charismatique pour espérer pouvoir lui plaire. Alors qu'elle, je le savais grâce aux nombreuses photos qu'elle m'avait envoyées au fil des années, n'avait rien perdu de sa beauté.

Quand elle m'ouvrit enfin j'eus le droit à des embrassades et un débordement d'enthousiasme digne de ma meilleure amie.

_Charlie ! Tu en as mis un temps pour venir me voir et moi qui espérais que tu serais le premier. Au lieu de ça j'ai eu le droit à la visite de toutes les mégères de Forks en manque de potins. Entre, c'est si bon de te revoir. Laisse-moi te regarder, dis donc tu as cet uniforme dans la peau, il te va encore mieux qu'à tes débuts. Chef, tu en as du en faire des ravages !_

Je grommelais dans ma barbe, la seule femme qui m'intéressait était devant moi. Ce que bien sûr elle ne comprit pas et heureusement. Elle ne fit pas cas et continua de me raconter son emménagement, ses nouvelles passions et sa vie avec sa fille comme si nous nous n'étions jamais quittés. Ayant besoin d'action et étant l'un des buts de ma visite, je lui proposais mon aide pour retaper la maison. Elle accepta sans hésitation bien qu'elle se veuille indépendante les travaux comme la menuiserie ou la plomberie n'étaient pas vraiment son truc. À moins de vouloir une sculpture d'art moderne en guise de rambarde d'escalier ou un labyrinthe de tuyauterie pour décorer sa salle de bain. Je dressais une liste du matériel don j'aurais besoin tout en continuant à discuter. Enfin pour être honnête elle parlait, je l'écoutais et cela ne me dérangeait pas le moins du monde bien au contraire.

Un rayon de soleil illuminait la terrasse, nous en profitions pour siroter une bonne bière comme avant, sauf que les parents de Renée n'étaient plus là pour nous espionner. J'en profitais pour me lancer. Dans un souffle je l'invitais au restaurant pour un rendez-vous. Son sourire devint nostalgique, ses yeux dans le vague elle mit un moment avant de me répondre :

_Si tu savais combien de fois j'ai espéré que tu prononces ces mots quand nous étions jeunes. Pourtant je savais que rien de bon ne naitrait d'une relation entre nous. Je n'ai pas ce qu'il te faut pour te rendre heureux. J'ai fini par le comprendre._

_Quoi ? Mais il n'est pas trop tard, tu es la seule femme qui as su toucher mon cœur. Je t'aime Renée, je t'ai toujours aimée._

Voilà c'était sorti, j'avais réussi à me dévoiler. Cependant la tristesse qui se lisait dans le regard de ma meilleure amie ne me rassura pas. Elle se contentait de bouger sa tête de gauche à droite puis réussit à articuler :

_Alors tu n'as toujours pas compris !? Je pensais que depuis le temps tu aurais compris… Charlie oui tu m'aimes mais comme on aime sa meilleure amie. Tu as idéalisé la pseudo relation que l'on aurait pu avoir car je suis la seule femme qui a su toucher ton cœur. Mais moi je te connais Charlie. Je t'ai tellement observé. Si tu n'as pas encore trouvé chaussure à ton pied c'est parce que tu as refusé d'être tel que tu es. Tu es attiré par les hommes !_

Je dus me répéter plusieurs fois les mots que je venais d'entendre dans ma tête pour les comprendre. Renée refusait d'accepter mon invitation car soi-disant, enfin selon elle j'étais gay. Cela n'avait aucun sens n'est-ce pas !? Depuis aussi longtemps que je me le souvenais j'avais toujours rêvé de passer mes jours à ses côtés.

_Non ce n'est pas possible, dis plus tôt que je ne te plais plus, que j'ai laissé passer ma chance mais n'invente pas ce genre de chose._

_Charlie, Charlie, Charlie j'aimerais tellement que cela soit mon imagination. Mais je n'ai pas rêvé les regards que tu jetais à tes amis, Billy et Harry. Et sois franc nous as-tu déjà imaginé entre de faire l'amour mon corps nu emboîté dans le tien. Tu dis m'aimer mais me désires-tu ?_

_Je, je… oui bien sûr que je te désire._

En fait je ne le savais pas. Je ne m'étais pas vraiment posé la question, ce que je ressentais pour Renée était au-delà du sexe. Et pour supporter mon abstinence j'avais fait de mes besoins quelque chose de mécanique. Et même si je connaissais Renée presque par cœur malgré les années de séparation, jamais je n'aurais pu deviner ce qu'elle allait me demander :

_Prouve-le ! Embrasse-moi !_

J'étais redevenu un ado pour quelques instants. Nerveux avant son premier baiser je ne savais pas si je devais lui obéir et sauter sur cette occasion qu'elle m'offrait. Et puis je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre enfin si en théorie mais… Si mes « criminels » dans leur cellule me voyaient à cet instant, ils se foutraient bien de ma gueule et mes adjoints aussi par la même occasion. « Ce n'est pas un petit baiser qui va t'effrayer » : était mon nouveau mantra.

Je rassemblais mon courage, je comblais le vide entre nous et posais mes lèvres sur les siennes qui s'ouvrirent instantanément. Instinctivement je trouvais la marche à suivre, nos langue jouèrent entre elles un moment et nos salives se mélangèrent. Ce fut un doux baiser. Mais qui me laissa un goût amer, il manquait quelque chose : un frisson. Renée avait fini par réussir à me faire douter. Avait-elle raison ? Embrasser la femme que l'on aime cela ne devrait-il pas être mieux voir presque parfait émotionnellement parlant ? Ce baiser était agréable mais…

Nos regards se croisèrent et c'est comme si elle lisait en moi :

_J'avais raison, n'est-ce pas !? Réfléchis-y, il est temps de te réveiller Charlie. Mais sache que quelque soit ton choix je te soutiendrais._

Avant même que je n'ai vraiment eu le temps de reprendre mes esprits elle était en train de parler de son projet : sauter à l'élastique. Comme si rien d'inhabituel c'était passé. C'est aussi pour ça que j'aimais tant Renée. Elle savait dédramatiser n'importe quelle situation en vous noyant dans ses récits abracadabrantesques. Je finis par rentrer chez moi.

Ma nuit fut tourmentée par de nombreux rêves. Je ressassais mon après-midi et la suggestion qu'elle avait implantée en moi. Pour la première fois je fis un rêve érotique et l'acteur principal était bel et bien un homme.

En me réveillant le lendemain dans mes draps froissés et humides comme quand j'étais ado, je songeais que Renée aurait dû faire psy plutôt qu'instructrice. En une après-midi elle avait réussi à débloquer ce que j'avais refoulé depuis toujours. Maintenant il me restait à l'accepter et à trouver un homme assez ouvert pour vouloir de ma carcasse de vieux puceau. Un défi de plus pour le chef Swan.

Les jours passèrent et je me surpris à observer les hommes d'un nouvel œil, d'en apprécier leurs physiques. Parfois resurgissaient même des images du passé que j'avais profondément enterrées. Comme le corps de Billy avant son accident lorsque que l'on chahutait ensemble. Encore une fois Renée n'avais pas menti, j'avais bien maté mes meilleurs amis, enregistrant des détails sur leurs anatomies sans même m'en rendre compte, persuader de mon amour pour ma meilleure amie.

J'avais continué mes visites chez elle sa présence me faisait du bien, et les travaux avançaient petit à petit. J'avais fait la connaissance d'Isabella dite Bella en chair et en os. C'était une jeune fille charmante et les photos qu'elle m'avait envoyées ne lui rendaient pas justice. J'avais l'impression de revoir ma Renée à son âge mais en beaucoup plus calme et posée trait de caractère que je lui soupçonnais tenir de son grand-père maternel.

Puis un jour je m'étais décidé. Je n'étais toujours pas vraiment à l'aise avec le fait d'être gay, mais je devais savoir. J'avais pris la route pour Seattle. Là-bas se trouvait une boîte gay. J'en avais appris l'existence lors d'une enquête conjointe. Quoiqu'il en soit c'était l'endroit idéal pour me tester, assez loin de chez moi pour pouvoir rester dans l'anonymat.

Je pénétrais dans le lieu avec appréhension. La musique était forte : de la techno je crois. L'endroit était surchauffé et de jeunes gens comme des vieux dansaient sur la piste dans des sortes de préliminaires outrageux. Je me sentais assez mal à l'aise même si leur comportement avait quelque chose d'assez excitant pour le novice que j'étais. Je trouvais leurs actes peu dignes : presque animal comme si leurs buts étaient de s'accoupler à tout prix. Et puis je devinais leurs regards sur mon corps. Pour la première fois je ne me sentais plus vraiment humain mais plutôt un genre de morceau de viande, de la chair fraîche.

Je décidais de m'installer un peu à l'écart à une petite table, près d'hommes qui me semblaient un peu plus raisonnables, ils discutaient tranquillement. Je commandais un bon whisky. J'espérais qu'un peu d'alcool dissimulerait un peu de mon malaise. L'alcool dut me monter à la tête plus vite que prévu car je crus entendre que l'on m'appelait. Je secouais la tête pour me rafraîchir les idées quand j'aperçus Carlisle Cullen, l'un des médecins de l'hôpital de Forks avec qui je travaillais régulièrement, qui se tenait devant moi. Cela devait être une hallucination le bon docteur était marié et avait une femme charmante qui plus est. Pourtant en face de moi l'homme répéta :

_Charlie !_

_Carlisle ?_ demandai-je d'une voix mal assurée.

_Et oui c'est bien moi Chef._

Je sentais l'amusement dans sa répartie. Chef : c'est ainsi que tout le monde m'appelait à Forks et le doc s'amusait beaucoup de ma surprise.

_Bon dieu de merde ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là tu as une femme et des gosses qui t'attendent chez toi !_

_Désolé de te contredire, mais ma femme ne m'attend plus je suis en instance de divorce. Mais dis-moi plutôt ce que toi tu fais là, si j'en crois ton verre tu n'es pas là pour une enquête._

_En effet, disons que ma meilleure amie Renée m'a ouvert les yeux sur certaines choses. Et disons que je suis là pour ne pas mourir idiot. Mais toi ?! Même si tu es séparé c'est une boîte gay. Tu ne l'as pas encore remarqué ?!_

_Charlie voyons je sais où je suis et pas besoin de tes talents d'enquêteur pour ça. Je crois que j'ai toujours été bi mais que la facilité a pris le dessus alors je me suis marié avec Esmée, j'en suis content car c'est une mère formidable. Mais il y a peu, un collègue de travail m'a révélé mes anciens instincts. Caius a été un véritable salaud mais je ne regrette rien car grâce à lui je reprends ma vie en main._

Je n'en revenais pas que l'un des plus beaux partis de Forks celui dont toutes les femmes rêvaient ait décidé de mettre son ancienne vie aux ordures et d'arpenter les clubs pour faire des rencontres d'un autre bord. Et la façon dont il en parlait semblait si naturelle. Je ne réalisais pas vraiment et en restait muet. Il dut le comprendre car il reprit :

_Et si nous allions discuter ailleurs tu n'as pas l'air vraiment à l'aise ici !_

J'acquiesçais et lui souris le suivant vers la sortie avec soulagement. Dans un petit café de nuit nous discutions de nos vies, de nos travails de ses enfants et de tout et de rien. Je lui parlais de Renée : celle que j'avais cru aimer. Pour la première fois de ma vie je me dévoilais à un étranger. Il me fit rire quand il se rendit compte que ma meilleure amie était la nouvelle arrivée en ville celle dont tout le monde parlait, et la mère de Bella.

_Bon sang je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement entre ta Renée et les nouvelles arrivées. Si tu savais ! Chez moi on ne parle que d'elles ! La petite Bella fait des ravages, mes deux fils Jasper et Edward se battent comme de véritables coqs de basses cours pour avoir un rendez-vous en premier !_

_Et malheureusement ils ne sont pas les seuls ce qui gène beaucoup Bella. Elle n'aime pas attirer l'attention pour cela elle ne tient pas du tout de sa mère. Pour ce qui est de tes fils j'ai cru comprendre que l'un d'entre eux à toutes ses chances. Je vais devoir le surveiller de près…_

Carlisle éclata de rire.

_Tu es une vraie Marie potin Charlie ! Je ne sais pas duquel de mes fils tu parles… quoi que ! Mais je ne suis pas sûr que finalement il soit chanceux avec le Shérif en personne qui le surveille : mon dieu. Pauvres jeunes ! Promets-moi d'oublier ton arme et je te promets de leur faire la morale._

J'étais satisfait que Carlisle fasse passer mon avertissement. Cela me faciliterait mon travail de Parrain. Et puis même si je ne l'avouerais pour rien au monde de ses deux fils celui pour qui Bella avait un faible était également celui que je préférais.

Au fil de nos discussions je réalisais que cela faisait longtemps que je côtoyais cet homme sans vraiment le connaître. C'était étrange et agréable à la fois d'apprendre à se découvrir vraiment, aller au-delà des apparences. J'appris à connaître l'homme et non le médecin. Et celui que je découvris me plut. C'était un homme loin d'être parfait mais quelqu'un de bien. Et inconsciemment je notais quelques détails de son physique auquel je ne m'étais jamais vraiment attardé auparavant. Oui Carlisle Cullen était un homme charismatique et oui je crois que je pouvais l'avouer, il était attirant.

Nous nous étions séparés au petit matin nos numéros privés en poches. Nous avions prévu de nous revoir et de voir ce que le destin nous réserverait. Au mieux j'avais peut-être gagné ma chance d'être enfin heureux au pire un nouvel ami.

Nous nous retrouvâmes régulièrement et au fil des rendez-vous notre complicité prit de l'importance. J'avais l'impression de me retrouver en compagnie d'Harry ou de Billy avec un petit quelque chose en plus. Nos corps se frôlaient de plus en plus en plus souvent dans des caresses plus ou moins innocentes. De plus mon nouvel ami venait désormais hanter mes nuits. Je compris ce que Renée avait voulu dire en parlant de désir.

Nous nous retrouvions le plus souvent chez moi c'était plus facile puisqu'il cherchait encore un nouveau logement. Ce soir je l'avais invité à dîner, une idée de Renée qui d'autre !? Mais comme aucun de nous deux ne savait cuisiner, c'était Bella qui s'était proposée. Je la soupçonnais de s'être dévouée pour éviter que celui qui serait très prochainement son beau-père ne soit empoisonné.

On peut dire que j'étais nerveux. Tout ça ne me ressemblait pas, cela ne me semblait pas trop formel. Et puis quelque peu cliché également, qui disait dîner voulait dire excuse pour qu'il passe la soirée chez moi. Et pour être plus clair qu'il finisse dans mes draps. Pas que cela me dérangeait : j'étais prêt. Et il était temps ! Mais c'était ce cérémonial qui me foutait une pression supplémentaire. Et si je n'étais pas à la hauteur ?

Avant qu'il n'arrive, j'avais tout passé en revue de la cuisine à ma chambre en passant par le salon, ma tenue et tout ce que Renée avait préparé pour nous. Note à moi-même : ne plus jamais laisser Renée se mêler de mes histoires : grâce à elle, le tiroir de ma table de chevet était garni d'accessoires digne d'un sex-shop. Alors que je rangeais tout son bazar ne laissant qu'à portée de main une boîte de préservatifs et du lubrifiant, j'entendis la sonnette. Il était enfin arrivé, parfaitement à l'heure.

Le dîner se passa sans encombre, nous discutions comme à notre habitude. Carlisle félicita la cuisinière. Quand je lui avouais qu'il s'agissait de Bella. Il me dit qu'elle était bonne à marier. A ce commentaire je ne sus pas si je devais rire ou pleurer. Quand je dis que le dîner se passa sans encombre c'était vrai pourtant une certaine tension planait. Les regards gourmands qu'il me lançait ne laissaient aucun doute sur ses intentions. Quant à moi je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de laisser mon imagination vagabonder sur ce qui se cachait sous les vêtements de mon docteur. Je me mis presque à regretter qu'il n'ait pas gardé sa blouse blanche. Merde ! Qu'il était sexy quand il travaillait : fantasme quand tu nous tiens.

Arrivés au dessert je crois que notre patience était arrivée à sa limite. Nos lèvres se rejoignirent dans un ballet fougueux et impatient. Je voulais le goûter, savourer la douceur de ses lèvres contre les miennes, jouer avec sa langue tentatrice. Ce baiser, le deuxième de ma vie fut tel que je l'avais imaginé. Rien à voir avec l'échange de salive avec Renée. Dans ce baiser je pouvais ressentir son envie, son désir. Mon corps frissonnait d'anticipation. S'il avait réussi à me transmettre ça en un seul baiser qu'en serait-il du reste ?

Nous nous étions levés d'un même mouvement. Pas besoin de mots, le regard suffisait. Nous étions arrivés à ma chambre sans même que je me rende compte du trajet qui la séparait du salon. J'avais l'impression de flotter. Je crois que j'étais amoureux et j'avoue que cela fait un choc quand on goûte à ce sentiment alors que l'on a passé quarante ans sans.

Pudique, je préférais me déshabiller tandis qu'il s'affairait à faire disparaître ses propres vêtements. Nu, avec ma virilité qui commençait à s'éveiller, je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir sous son regard noir de désir. Moi je restais cloué sur place par ce qu'il dégageait. Il était dans son élément. Totalement à l'aise. Les années n'avaient pas eu d'effet sur lui. Mon amant avait gardé le corps ferme de ses vingt ans. Et ses yeux bleus pétillants me firent frémir, tout en lui criait le sexe.

Guidé par mon instinct ma bouche retrouva la sienne, nos corps s'aimantèrent. Sa peau était brûlante contre la mienne mais pourtant si douce. Chaque contact était caresse. Nos sexes nus se touchaient pour la première fois. Je sentis comme une décharge se propager dans toute mon âme. Notre friction me rendait fou de désir et de lui. Je n'en pouvais plus, mes mains câlinaient son corps. Je découvrais la terre promise à la recherche du trésor tant rêvé.

Ses mains, mes mains je ne savais plus. Dans ma tête tout se mélangeait. J'étais perdu dans la danse sensuelle vers laquelle il me guidait. Nos êtres dansaient ensemble, se cherchaient, s'éloignaient, se retrouvaient, se désiraient. Plus rien n'avait d'importance à part nous. Qui de nous avait pris la décision de rejoindre le lit ? Je ne saurais le dire, lui sans doute ?!

Je sentis que c'était l'heure. Mon corps réclamait le sien. Je voulais tout de lui. J'étais hypnotisé par son membre tendu qu'il offrait à ma vue. J'avais peur, dire le contraire serait mentir mais l'excitation était plus forte que tout. J'avais tendu le bras pour prendre les capotes et le lubrifiant et les lui avais tendus. Pour la première fois il me parla :

_Tu es sûr, Chef. Tu ne veux pas plutôt…_

_Non prends-moi. J'ai confiance._

J'avais parlé de manière assurée qui ne laissait pas la place à la contradiction. Alors il a saisi du lubrifiant. Une odeur de menthe avait envahi mes narines. Tout en m'embrassant la nuque il avait commencé à me masser. Il traçait des cercles autour de mon anus. Je frémissais le gel semblait glacé. Puis lentement un doigt s'est insinué en moi. C'était inconfortable mais petit à petit mon malaise se transforma en plaisir. Voyant que je me détendais un deuxième puis un troisième doigt avait rejoint son camarade de jeu. J'avais l'impression d'être étiré de l'intérieur. Il me pompait de plus en plus vite. Mu par une volonté propre mes fesses venaient à la rencontre de sa main. Je ne pus retenir un cri quand il buta contre ma prostate. Je voyais les étoiles pour la première fois et je n'étais pas déçu du voyage.

Je n'eus pas le temps de retrouver mes esprits. Il avait profité de mon moment d'égarement pour remplacer ses doigts par sa virilité tendue et protégée par un préservatif. Il s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde. Ma respiration se coupa sous l'effet de la douleur. J'avais l'impression d'être déchiré en deux. Il ne bougeait plus me laissant m'habituer à sa présence.

Une de ses mains s'était saisie de ma verge et exerçait de longs va-et-vient lui rendant petit à petit sa vigueur. Quand il sentit que sous le plaisir de la caresse j'oubliais ma souffrance et me détendais, il entreprit un va-et-vient calant ses poussées sur le rythme de sa main. Je ne tardais pas à tout oublier, je n'étais que plaisir. J'avais l'impression que nos corps étaient entrés en fusion. Nous étions proches vraiment très proches et nos gémissements se mêlaient et nos cœurs battaient à l'unisson. Dans un dernier coup de rein Carlisle jouit, malheureusement pour moi cela ne fut pas suffisant pour que je le rejoigne.

Je me consolais en me régalant des expressions de son visage. Je me réjouissais de le voir se laisser aller avec tant d'allégresse, en criant mon nom pour mon plus grand plaisir.

Je souris, j'étais heureux, l'homme qui sommeillait en moi venait de se réveiller. Je n'étais plus cet être asexué que j'avais été bien trop longtemps. Tout n'était pas parfait mais j'avais trouvé en Carlisle un professeur, un camarade de jeu, un ami et un amant. Et j'espérais bien que cela allait durer.

C'est sur cette pensée que je m'endormis. C'est en sursaut que je me m'éveillais dans les bras de mon amant réveillé par un bruit suspect dans l'escalier. Quelques secondes plus tard on frappa à la porte de la chambre :

_Charlie ? Vous êtes visibles ? Comme tu ne m'as pas appelée j'ai préféré passer. Mais étant donné que la voiture du doc est toujours garée devant chez toi, j'en déduis que tout va bien… Je vous ai apporté des croissants, je descends faire couler le café._

Contre toute attente et sous le regard interloqué de Carlisle j'éclatais de rire. Sacrée Renée, elle ne changerait donc jamais !


End file.
